Lejos de la ciudad
by Tia Wolf
Summary: Huir no es fue la mejor decisión, pero no tuve alternativa alguna, debía escapar cuanto antes de mi destino.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son deS. Meyer, pero la trama es mía y completamente mía, algunos personajes también.

Claim: Jacob/ Bella

Sumary: Huir no fue la mejor decisión, pero no tuve alternativa alguna, debía escapar cuanto antes de mi destino.

Nota: Esto va para el reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL.

Palabra Clave: Escape.

_**Lejos de la cuidad.**_

Desde que supe que mi Bella, no… ella ya no es mi Bella, es solo Bella… en fin, desde que supe que se casaba decidí que lo mejor sería huir de aquí, llevo tres meses recorriendo la península olímpica sin un destino aparente, solo intentando mitigar el dolor que sus palabras me dejaron.

─ _Jake, mi propio sol, necesito hablar contigo lo más pronto que puedas, Billy me dijo que te tocaba patrullar, pero por favor cuando llegues llámame _Ese fue el mensaje que oí en la contestadora del celular, nunca imaginé que ese mensaje portaba uno de los peores dolores que hasta ese momento había sufrido.

Cuando volví a casa, Billy me dijo que encendiera el celular ya que probablemente Bella había dejado algún mensaje, y que había estado llamando insistentemente durante toda la tarde.

Me apresuré, éste tarro viejo demoró bastante en ponerse en funcionamiento, antes que cualquier cosa oí el buzón de voz y ahí estaban sus palabras, me sentí ansioso después de oír el mensaje así que la llamé.

─ _Hola ¿Bella?_

─ _HolaJake, que bueno que llamaste… necesito hablar urgente contigo._

─ _Si lo noté ¿Qué es tan urgente como para que hallas tenidoa Billy atendiendo el teléfono toda la tarde?_Y me carcajeé como solía hacerlo.

─ _Jake es algo que ocurrirá pronto y que necesito que sepas por mí, debo ser yo quién te dé la noticia ¿podríamos reunirnos en la cafetería dePort Angeles, esa donde cenamos la otra vez?_

─ _Por supuesto Bella, nos vemos ahí dentro de una hora._

Mi mente no relacionaba las ideas, Mi Bella quería verme y en el mismo lugar donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, los nervios me comían vivo. Tomé una ducha rápida, era necesario pues había patrullado toda la noche y me vestí para irme, justo cuando arranqué la motoapareció Leah.

─ _Jake ¿dónde vas?_

─ _Leah, lo siento voy algo apurado, necesito llegar en media hora a Port, me reuniré con Bella y ya voy atrasado lo que sea que necesites lo vemos a la vuelta _Arranqué la moto de inmediato, a lo lejos note que algo me gritaba, pero entre el ruido del motor y la distancia que teníamos no pude discernir sus palabras.

2.-

─ _Jake que bueno que viniste, pasa toma asiento _

Apareció la chica que nos atendería interrumpiendo la conversación, ordenamos rápidamente esperando a que se fuera.

─ _Bella qué a pasado ¿Por qué me necesitabas con tanta urgencia? ─ _Mi mente divagaba pensando un montón de situaciones provechosas para mí, que el vampiro que la rondaba había desaparecido, que se había dado cuenta de cuánto me amaba, eran muchas ilusiones, solo ilusiones.

─ _Jake tengo una noticia que darte, y no es muy buena que digamos._

Un montón de ideas rondaron mi cabeza, pero nada tenía concordancia, todo cuanto había pensado hasta ahora se perdíaen algún abismo de mi mente, perdí la concentración un par de segundos, hasta que oí que continuaba hablando.

─ _Jake, en tres meses más me casaré con Edward, sé que será doloroso asimilarlo, poerdón... hoy me pidió matrimonio y simplemente no pude negarme, perdóname por favor y sigamos siendo amigos, te lo ruego─ _

Sus palabras calaron mi corazón, ¿cómo esperaba que fuera su amigo después de haber besado esa boca?, el mundo se destruyó bajo mis pies, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, me levanté y llegué como pude hasta la puerta, ahí a sus pies el mundo se desdibujó y caí de bruces al piso, nada de lo que me dijo fueparecía real. Escape a penas tuve conciencia de lo que me rodeaba, sus brazos intentaron sostenerme pero me liberé fácilmente, corrí, corrí lejos, y desde ese día no he vueltoa Forks.

Hoy es el día de su boda, Bella firmará su sentencia de muerte, ella y toda esa sarta de vampiros baratos. El trato está a punto de romperse y esperaré vehementemente el momento en que eso ocurra… porque ya no estaré lejos de Forks, volveré para cobrar venganza por quitarme al amor de mí vida… por dejarme en la absoluta soledad.


End file.
